Una vez y nada más
by RikoNohara1234
Summary: Sasuke se encontraba sentado en esa silla grande, con las piernas abiertas y su abdomen desnudo, su mirada seria y sexy, pero fría a la vez te daba un escalofríos por la espalda. ¿Quién lo mando a ser tan guapo? verlo era una tortura. Sí. Era una maldita tortura para Karin, quién estaba apoyada en la pared, mordiendo las patitas de sus lentes. Era imposible no mirarlo. Oh Dios.


Hola chic s que leen mi sexy fic, bienvenidos. Bueno, cómo siempre, yo Riko hago cosas innecesarias para la humanidad, pero que aun así me leen. Es genial. Simplemente genial. Está vez, estoy acá con un one-shot de Karin y Sasuke. **Quiero aclarar que no soy fanática de está pareja, **pero tenía está idea con estos dos, así que púes no se ofendan si no era con Sakura o con Ino o con Hinata y blah, blah, blah.

**Desclaimer: **Ni Sasuke ni Karin me pertenece, son de Kishimoto-sama.

**Advertencias: **Contiene un poco de lemon. Así que léanlo, muajajaja.

**Importante: **Sólo abra una parte, y dejen sus reviews, criticas, huevasos, tomates podridos, tripas de pescado, etc. Me lo como. No desperdicio comida.

* * *

**PRIMERA PARTE. **

(y la única)

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en esa silla grande, con las piernas abiertas y su abdomen desnudo, su mirada seria y sexy, pero fría a la vez te daba un escalofríos por la espalda. ¿Quién lo mando a ser tan guapo? verlo era una tortura. Sí. Era una maldita tortura para Karin, quién estaba apoyada en la pared, mordiendo las patitas de sus lentes. Era imposible no mirarlo. Oh Dios. Ella sí que era una adolescentes con hormonas, seh. Ella quería que pasara pronto. Porque en algún momento, sea cómo sea iba a pasar.

La mano de Sasuke se posiciono en su pierna, y la golpeo levemente. Karin, tardó en captar el mensaje. Puso sus cejas en confusión, no sabiendo si ir para haya y enfrentar lo que Sasuke _tenía para ella. _Oh quedarse en ese momento, con su imaginación loca y sensual.

''No vas a venir?'' preguntó Sasuke, frunciendo su ceño. El estomago de Karin se contrajo, soltó un pequeño gemido. ¿acaso quería lo que ella quería? Eso sería magnifico. Tendría el mejor polvo de todas sus incoherentes vidas. Un descanso por lo menos. Algo mínimo. Algo que a ella le diera la señal, que tenía alguna posibilidad con uno de los adolescentes mas codiciados por las chicas.

Nuevamente, Sasuke golpeo su pierna, suavemente. En cambio, ahora, Karin se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir _o hacer _el azabache. La peliroja camino lentamente y sensualmente, moviendo sus caderas hasta que llegó a donde estaba Sasuke. Con delicadeza falsa, se sentó en su pierna izquierda. Cómo era de esperar, la Uzumaki tenía las mejillas rojas, no porque tenía vergüenza. Si no de emoción. Había estado esperando todo este tiempo un chance para que ellos, tuvieran algo más que solo miradas. En el caso de Karin, claro.

El azabache, no se inmutó. Parecía con _ganas de mas. _Acarició la pierna de Karin son su pulgar. La chica cerró los ojos, caída e hipnotizada por el tacto del moreno.

''Qué ocurre?'' preguntó el portador del sharingan, con una voz burlesca. Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios, al ver la reacción de la mujer qué tenía entre sus piernas. No sabía que un solo tacto haría ese efecto tan... tan... _sexual. _Sasuke, subió su mano desde el muslo hasta la feminidad de Karin. Todo húmedo por su puesto. Húmedo por el por nadie mas.

Es que la ponía tanto.

''Sasu-Sasuke...'' gimió la chica, en silencio. El moreno ignoro su suplica, solo lamió sus labios, posiciono sus manos en la cintura de Karin, y en un movimiento rápido, le dio media vuelta, quedando así, frente a frente. Ojos rojos, con ojos negros cómo el azabache.

Sasuke y Karin.

Karin y Sasuke.

En unos minutos solamente iban a ser uno solo. Ceñidos por la lujuria, por la pasión que se habían guardado hace tiempo. Por la locura. Por la bestialidad de Sasuke. El la castigaría, de forma en que ella jamás nunca querría echar un polvo con el. Vaya polvo que se echarían. Las manos de Sasuke bajaron hasta el culo de Karin, apretándolo con una fuerza descomunal.

Los ojos de la peliroja se volvieron vidriosos, no por querer llorar, si no de la emoción. Es que no sabes todo el tiempo en que Karin tuvo que esperar este especial día, en el que Sasuke la haría suya. Pero todo fue tan rápido...

''Esto no lo puede saber nadie...'' susurró Sasuke, en el oído derecho de Karin. La peliroja se estremeció al sentir la respiración de Sasuke pegada a su cuello, y sin pensarlo dos veces asintió de forma repetitiva. El azabache se dispuso a besar el cuello de Karin, mordiendo, chupando, tironeando de vez en cuando la piel de la peliroja, cómo si ella fuera un aperitivo o algo por el estilo.

''Dios...'' era mucho. La tensión sexual que sentían estas dos personas era infinita. Solo querían que pasara y nada más. Qué nadie se enterara. Qué fuera prohibido. Qué fuera divertido.

''Tenemos que darnos prisa si no queremos que nos encuentren'' Karin lo miro confundida. Pero luego de unos segundos comprendió lo que quería decir su amor imposible. La chica levanto sus brazos a la ves que Sasuke le sacaba la playera por arriba, dejándola solamente con unos brasier morados-crema, que no eran ni pequeños ni grandes. Un porte normal. Perfecto para Sasuke.

La chica izo lo mismo con el. Imitando el acto se Sasuke, saco su camisa por arriba, mostrando todos sus atributos fisícos. Oh dios mio. Joder, el era completamente sexy. Karin le daría duro contra el muro.

No, espera. _El le daría duro contra el muro. _Seh. Sasuke tenía todas las intenciones de dejar a Karin cómo una perra chingada. Que sufriera mientras el estaba ciñéndose en ella, mientras el estaba disfrutando al máximo de su cuerpo.

Seh. Muy sádico. Ya sabes cómo es Sasuke. Entre mas doloroso sea para la otra persona, mejor. El quería enseñar quien mandaba de verdad. Y bueno, cómo siempre el iba a salir ganado. Ella ahora iba a ser su sumisa. Sólo por esta noche y ninguna mas.

Minutos después, Karin y Sasuke se encontraban desnudos, ella recostada en la silla, con las piernas abiertas y el entre ellas, cómo lo había dicho recién, saliendo y entrando, saliendo y entrando, con la mayor fuerza posible. La peliroja, trataba de contener el dolor, los gritos de suplica. Pero a la vez era tan placentero... A pesar de que estaba casi llorando, ella no quería que el parara porque en verdad estaba disfrutando de ese extraño dolor que se situaba ahí.

Las uñas de Karin se enterraron con fuerza en la espalda de Sasuke. Las manos de el Uchiha masajeaba los pechos de Karin cómo si fuera un pan o algo parecido. Las piernas de Karin se enrollaron en las caderas de Sasuke _ayudando _a que su trabajo fuera un poco mas rápido. Una fina capa de sudor cubría esas dos frentes. Las miradas no se abandonaban, querían cerrar los ojos, pero no. Ellos mantenían su mirada intacta, fijada en un solo punto. En su reflejo de como ellos dos eran cogidos.

''Karin... me voy...'' musito Sasuke, bajando la mirada y ahora cerrando los ojos con fuerza, porque estaba en su punto máximo. Lo mismo qué Karin. Sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente, apretó mucho mas las garras en la espalda de Sasuke y un gemido salio de los labios de los dos, al unísono.

''Ah!'' exclamaron los dos.

Las respiraciones cada vez se hacían mas lentas y mas suaves. Aun que Sasuke estaba muy cansado, Karin tenía un dolor muy profundo en su parte mas intima. Ese era el proposito del portador del sharingan, hacer sufrir a la peliroja.

''Vistamonos.'' ordenó Sasuke, saliendose del interior de Karin. La chica soltó un gemido, al sentirse vacía literalmente. ''En unos 30 minutos mas, te dolerá el doble''

Y con eso, Karin se quedo expectante viendo cómo el se vestía tranquilamente. En 30 minutos te dolerá el doble... Wow. Eso sería terrible, considerando el dolor que ahora mismo sentía la Uzumaki.

Tal vez fue un error el haber provocado tanto al líder de su grupo.

* * *

¿Les gusto? ¿Qué tal? Comenten y dejen sus reviews plz, perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía o mi mala redacción, lo que pasa es que estoy recién empezando a escribir. Espero su comprensión.

Si quieren otro one-shot, de otra pareja o otra situación, sea humor, lemon, yaoi, ecchi o cosas así me escriben por pm, que pareja quieren o que personajes quieren, sea Akatsuki, Tsunade, Orochimaru, lo que sea: y si yo tengo algún tipo de inspiración lo subo y se los dedico ¿vale? Ahora mismo haré un yaoi de NaruSasu, así que entre hoy y mañana lo subo. Espero que comenten harto y dejen sus criticas, tomates podridos, huevasos, tripas de pescado, etc.

Un beso tremendo para todas ustedes, las quiero. Gracias por darme esta oportunidad de ser una buena escritora.


End file.
